Big Girls Don't Cry
by Emily Colfer-Criss
Summary: Future!Fic. When Kurt and Blaine try to give their daughter 'The Talk', things suddenly go horribly wrong. Rated T for swearing. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hey guys :) **_

_**I don't really know with this one… took me a while to write but I was tired so it probably makes no sense. Ah well :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Katy, can you come down here for a minute, please?" Kurt called up the stairs.

"Be right there!" came the reply.

Blaine, who was sitting at the kitchen table grading papers, frowned, "Why do you want to see Katy so bad?"

Kurt pursed his lips as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been together since high school. When they both moved to New York, they got married, albeit they were barely twenty years old. Since then, so much had happened. Kurt was playing Fiyero in a Broadway production of Wicked, and Blaine was a music theory teacher at a local high school. Perfect balance.

A few years after their marriage, Kurt decided that he desperately wanted kids. Blaine was a little more hesitant throughout the whole surrogacy process, but one he saw the beautiful baby he could call his daughter, he knew he'd made the right choice.

Kurt's friend Siobhan had very kindly offered to be a surrogate for them, and the couple let her pick the name. There had been many arguments over names before then.

"Kurt, we are not naming our daughter Galinda," Blaine had told him shortly.

"But why not? You wanted to name her Sapphire, that's equally ostentatious!" Kurt had retaliated.

Blaine couldn't help smiling, "Why don't we let Siobhan pick the name, hmmm?"

One hour, two massages and around 100 kisses later, Kurt agreed to letting his friend pick the name. it was her baby after all.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Katy loved hearing about the arguments her dads had had over naming her. When Kurt told her that a possible name contender was Galinda she burst out laughing. Having a dad in the same musical, she knew who that was.

"Per-lease daddy!" Katy had laughed, "I know my name is boring but that's us WAY too over the top. Besides, I'm not blonde or pretty enough to be a Galinda."

Kurt hugged his daughter tightl,. "Listen to me, Katy. you are BEAUTIFUL, okay?"

This was true. Katy had been 'created' using Blaine's sperm, and had inherited his best features: dark hair, large honey brown eyes and olive skin.

Unfortunately, Siobhan had poker straight hair, so Katy did too. but hey, she was beautiful. She'd be bringing home boys before they knew it!

* * *

Katy rushed down the stairs to see her dads, singing subconsciously.

"Adelaide, Adelaide, ever-lovin' Adelaide is takin' a chance on me..." she sung as she entered the kitchen. Seeing Kurt looking nervous and Blaine looking confused, she approached cautiously.

"Um, hi. You guys wanted to see me?" she mumbled awkwardly.

Kurt smiled, "Hi, sweetie. Can we talk to you?" Pulling out a chair for her, he took her hand.

Katy frowned, sitting down gingerly, "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Kurt reassured her, "but I think it's time we had The Talk."

Blaine's eyes widened, mirroring Katy's.

She paused for a second before standing up and starting to walk away, "Okay, I'm out."

"Katy Hummel-Anderson!" Kurt called after her.

The 14 year old sighed. This was going to be worse than the period conversation, she thought!

She came and sat down again, staring at her purple Converse All-Stars. Kurt took her hand again.

"Honey, I know this is going to be a little awkward, but try and be grown up about it, okay?"

Katy looked up at Blaine, who smiled reassuringly.

"Do I HAVE to?" Katy whined, "Can't I just wait and hear it at school when we have the Sex Education day?"

"No," Kurt and Blaine both said.

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew Katy was closer to Kurt. Anyone could see that. The way they bonded over musicals, gushed over boys and loved cooking together.

Kurt had even given her the 'time-of-the-month' talk, all by himself, and he bought her tampons and sanitary towels. He was a great dad.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Blaine murmured.

Kurt frowned, "No, this is a family event."

Blaine rolled his eyes and replied; "But you gave her the period talk, and she was fine with that, because I wasn't there!"

Kurt was starting to get pissed off, "Blaine, it's nothing to do with your presence. Everyone finds The Talk awkward. Stop being jealous, just because you don't spend enough time with our daughter as you'd like."

Blaine's jaw dropped, in the way it did before he was about to shout, "Kurt, you know that isn't fucking true!" Katy was shocked at Blaine's choice of language. "I try to spend as much time with our daughter, but oh no! Whenever I decide to take her out or watch a movie, you two are always huddled up together, doing things as fucking father-daughter couple! At least give me a chance to bond with her! No wonder she feels so fucking uncomfortable talking to me about things!"

Blaine suddenly slapped Kurt's cheek, hard, causing the slightly smaller man to gasp.

"Stop it, _STOP IT_!" Katy shrieked, jumping up and rushing out of the room.

Kurt followed suit, but rushed out the front door instead of upstairs.

Blaine was shocked. He'd never hit Kurt before, ever! His eyes suddenly filled with tears and he rushed after Kurt, suddenly washed over with guilt.

"Kurt!" he screamed, running out the door.

But Kurt had gone.

* * *

Blaine found Katy siting cross-legged on her double bed, hugging her pillow.

Her room had lots of pictures of Kurt and Blaine in it. There was one of the three of them on Katy's first day at elementary school. There was one of Kurt at the beach in Mallorca, when they went a few years back. Blaine's favourite was the framed photo on her bedside table, next to her London snow globe and copy of Mockingjay.

It was taken backstage at the Gershwin theatre. Kurt was in his Fiyero costume, lips locked with Blaine's, hands in his hair. Blaine had his arms wrapped around his husband's waist, and you could just see how in love they were.

Siobhan had taken it. Her sister was playing Nessarose so she had came to say hi one day. It had been in Katy's room since she was 3.

"What do you want?" Katy snapped.

Blaine sighed heavily, rubbing his temple, "Don't start, Katy. The last thing I need is _you_giving me any crap."

Katy's lip trembled, and she stood. She'd done nothing wrong! "And you wonder why I spend so little time with you," Pushing past Blaine, she headed down the stairs.

"Katy!" Blaine yelled, "Get up here _RIGHT NOW_! Where are you going?"

"To find my daddy!" Katy screamed back, "You may not love him right now but I sure as hell do!"

Blaine was just about to grab her but the next thing stopped him.

"You know," Katy whispered, "Sometimes I wish my mom had kept me."

And with that, she was gone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Blaine didn't know how long he'd been crying for. Strike that, he didn't CARE. He was a terrible father, and an even worse husband.

As soon as Katy had left, he'd started crying. He fell to the couch, curled up in a ball and sobbed. What she said kept floating around his head: 'Sometimes I wish my mom had kept me." God, he was such a fuck up.

He was still crying now. He didn't even hear the door open.

"Dad?" came a voice.

Blaine immediately stopped crying, and jumped up, "Katy?" he called.

She was standing awkwardly in the hallway, with Kurt holding her hand.

Kurt's red cheek, red eyes and sad expression was too much for Blaine. "Oh, darling," he breathes, taking Kurt into his arms. They were both crying so didn't hear Katy leave the room.

"Oh, God, Kurt. I am so sorry! I-I just wasn't thinking, and I'm so, SO sorry! P-please forgive me."

Kurt hugged Blaine back, "It's okay, darling. It was stupid of me to think you were jealous. It's just, I love Katy so much, a-and-"

"Oh God, Katy," Blaine breathed, He let go of Kurt and ran upstairs, "I'm sorry. I have to-"

"I get it," Kurt smiled, "She's pretty upset."

Blaine wanted to cry as he knocked on Katy's door. He took the silence that followed as a 'Yes, come in.'

He found his daughter lying face-down, buried in her pillow. Crying, for sure. Blaine gulped back his tears, sat down on the bed and scooped Katy onto his lap.

"D-Dad?" Katy hiccupped, still sobbing.

Blaine couldn't hold back the tears anymore as he hugged his daughter tighter than ever.

"Oh, baby doll... I'm so sorry, none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is!"

"No," Blaine said firmly, "Look at me, sweetie?"

Katy looked up at him with large, frightened eyes. Eyes that broke Blaine's heart right now. She reminded him of himself when he was younger. Alone, uncertain and scared.

"I'm sorry for snapping," Katy sobbed; "It's just I can't stand it when you and daddy fight. Not after last time."

Blaine bit his lip as he remembered the last big fight they'd had.

* * *

"How DARE you accuse me of cheating!" Kurt shrieked, right up in Blaine's face.

Blaine growled-fucking growled- and screamed back, "Because, Kurt! You don't just kiss a friend at a bar! Not like that! Who was he, huh? Was-was he some fucking prostitute? Or did you just get bored of me?"

"HE. KISSED. ME!" Kurt yelled, "God, Blaine! You don't seriously think that I'd cheat on you?"

They were interrupted by a quiet, "Daddy?"

Both men- now fuming with anger- looked at the door to see their 6 year old daughter standing there, crying.

Kurt sighed and went to pick her up, "It's okay, baby," he soothed, "it's just me and dad are-"

He was cut off by the door slamming.

Blaine had gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Of course he did come back. But it took three weeks. During that time Katy had been suffering from what Kurt called 'depression', which wasn't really true. She just cried a lot.

Katy was crying now as she remembered how upsetting that was for her.

"Shh, shhh..." Blaine soothed, rubbing comforting circles on her back, "It's okay, baby."

"Dad," Katy choked out, "are you guys getting a d-divorce?"

Blaine stopped for a moment. A divorce? Did Kurt really want this?

"Why do you ask, honey?"

"Cuz you're fighting. A lot."

Blaine sighed, "No, we're not. I love your daddy and he loves me and I fully intend on living together for the rest of my days. Alright?"

Katy managed another small nod before a fresh load of tears swept over her. She didn't know why.

"Hey, come on, now," Blaine soothed, "Big girls don't cry, hmm?"

Katy managed a small smile, hugging Blaine tightly.

"I love you, dad."

"Love you too, hun."

* * *

_**A/N: aww :(**_

_**Don't forget to review, guys! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: hey guys! This isn't another chapter, I've just noticed that a lot of you lovely readers have alerted this story!**_

_**There aren't any more chapters to this fic, but…. There is a sequel! **_

_**It's called I **_**Think I Have A Bun In The Oven**_**- just go to my page and it'll be there! :)**_

_**Thanks guys! :))**_

_**Love, Emily xo**_


End file.
